


My Favorite Driver

by Blaneysbabygirl12 (MandyxoxoPayne)



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: Alex Bowman - Freeform, Bonfires, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hendrick Motorsports, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, NASCAR, Sorry! I make Willy B the enemy here, William Byron - Freeform, hms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyxoxoPayne/pseuds/Blaneysbabygirl12
Summary: "How's my favorite girl doing?"  Brynn's heart does a little flip as William Byron meets her in the break room at HMS.  She would be lying if she didn't love the fact that he flirted with her, but there was no denying the fact that she had it bad for him.  So when he asks her to Mr. Hendrick's famous fall festival, she couldn't say no.However, when Alex Bowman shows up instead of William, Brynn's night takes a turn she never expected.





	My Favorite Driver

I took a sip of my coffee, lavishing in the way the dark notes and the sweet cream tasted on my tongue. I hummed in delight, feeling like this cup of joe could solve all of my problems, or at least, help me face today.

"How's my favorite girl doing?" I smiled behind my coffee mug when William Byron came into the break room at HMS. He belined right towards me, grabbing a banana and muffin from the basket and joined me at the coffee machine.  
"Better now that my favorite driver is here." William and I have been flirting endlessly over the last few weeks. Each of us taking it further and further.  
"I am your favorite, aren't I?" He winked, moving in closer to me so his arm brushed against mine. My heart did a little flip at this gesture and I couldn't help but inwardly swoon.  
"You'll always be my favorite," I whispered, looking straight at him, hoping and praying he was gathering what I was implying.  
"Here that, Bowman? I'll always be her fave." My back straightened and I quickly turned around. I had no idea we weren't alone. I didn't even hear Alex come into the break room. I was suddenly so embarrassed.

I looked over at Alex, he stood there in the doorway with an unreadable expression on his face as his eyes darted between Byron and myself.

"Hey, Alex, I made muffins," I pointed to the basket on the table, "and the coffee is hot." I held my mug up like the idiot that I was. I felt so stupid for flirting with William in front of his teammate. I know better than that, and besides, I hardly know Alex, he seemed to always keep to himself.

"Thank you, Brynn, you always bake the best stuff." I smiled at his compliment, I didn't even know he knew I was the one who always brought in the sweets, I usually never tell anyone.  
"I should probably get to work, I have a few deadlines to meet before the end of the day." I looked over at William who was giving me a wide smile. I breathlessly said goodbye and began walking out of the break room as fast as I could.  
"Wait, are you going to the fall festival tonight?" I spun on my heels, turning back to look at Alex, he looked hopeful, like he was hoping I would say yes.  
"Oh? I wasn't planning on it? I mean, I'm not into the whole haunted hayride thing and I really don't want to go by myself since everyone else I know going is bringing their families or their significant other."  
"Would you go if I invited you?" My heart stopped beating in that moment. William looked at me through his lashes with a small smile on his lips.  
"Are you asking me?" I breathed out, trying my best to not freak out.

William looked at Alex, both of them having a wordless conversation and before I could think of what that meant, Byron was walking up to me. "Yes, I'm asking you to the fall festival tonight. It will be fun, just you and I, we can just hang out by the bonfire, what do you say?" William cock his head to the side and it took all I had to stand on my own two feet.

"Yeah, okay, I'll go."  
"Perfect," William reached out, placing a piece of my hair behind my hear, "I'll see ya tonight then."  
"See ya!" I watched as William disappeared out of the door and in that moment, I did a little swirl, and then stopped dead in my tracks.

I forgot Alex was still in the break room with us. I completely forgot he was the one asking if I was going tonight.

"Welp, I guess I'll see ya tonight then?"  
"Yeah, I guess so." I could hear something in his voice, but I couldn't pinpoint on what it was. I shook my head, walking out of the room and towards my office.  
"Hey, Brynn?" I turned around to where Alex stood by the elevators, waiting for it to take him wherever he was going. "Just be careful."

I went to ask him what he was talking about, but it was too late. The elevator ding and in a heartbeat he was gone. My phone buzzed in my back pocket just then, I pulled it out and smiled, completely forgetting what Alex just said to me.

_ **Willy B.: I can't wait until tonight ;)** _

If this text was anything to go by, I was going to have a magical night. I couldn't wait!

**

Every year, Mr. Hendrick throws a huge fall festival at a local farm, and every year, I don't go. There's no reason for me to. Out of all of my friends, I'm the single one, and I also don't have a family of my own. So I never came to this event, but this year, I knew it was going to be different because I was finally going, with no other than William Byron.

My heart did a little flip, remembering how he asked me to come this morning. I held onto that all day long, especially when things started to go downhill for me. I could feel my anxiety creeping in whenever I kept screwing up at work, and the longer the afternoon went, the more I convinced myself this wasn't happening. But then William stopped by my office at the end of the day and told me he'd wait for me by the entrance at 7 pm sharp, he even sent me a text so I wouldn't forget. So that's why I'm here, super early, so I wouldn't be late.

I looked down at my outfit for the millionth time. I know William didn't specify this as a date, but it felt like one. I picked off the nonexistent lint off of my jacket and fixed my scarf. It was starting to get chilly enough that I wish I had more layers on.

I glanced at my phone, checking the time and then looking out into the parking lot. I didn't see his car and was wondering if he would make it here on time. My phone chimed in my hands.

_ **Willy B: Hey - I'm running late, I'll meet ya by the fire?** _

I frowned. William is usually never late, so this was a bit odd. Maybe traffic was backed up? Things are starting to pick up here with more employees and their families piling in.

_ **Me: Oh, okay! Sure. I'll be there!** _

If I was honest with myself, I'd wait for him all night if it meant I got to spend an evening with him.

I did a little skip as I walked through the entrance at Harvest Acres, trying to hide my smile, but it was useless. What I saw in front of me set the stage to one magically evening, and I couldn't wait to spend it with Byron.

Giant wagons waited in lines, taking people out for their hayrides. Another line of hay filled wagons waited for little kids and anyone else who wanted to go out to the pumpkin patch or to the corn maze. In the distance, I could see a giant inflatable TV screen playing It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown with bays of hay laying around. Tons of food trucks littered the ground, along with pumpkins you could paint or carve, a stage where a band was singing the Munster Mash.

My eyes landed on a huge teepee off in the distance and realized that's where the bonfire was going to be. They haven't lit it yet, so I decided to find some hot chocolate.

I waved and said hello to a few of my coworkers as I walked over to the hot chocolate and cider stand and stood in line. I glanced down at my phone, biting my lower lip when I saw what time it was. It was already after 7:30.

By the time I paid for two hot chocolates, the fire was lit. I sat down on a tree trunk far enough from the blaze so I wouldn't be too hot. I looked around at all the happy faces of people I hardly see because I'm always stuck in my office. I made a mental note to stop being such a hermit crab and to get out of my comfort zone.

"Is this seat taken?" I looked up into the soft hazel eyes of Alex Bowman. He was bundled up in a gray peacoat with a black scarf and a matching beanie. I hardly recognized him.

"Um, I guess not." I scooted over even though there was plenty of room for him to sit there.  
"Byron here yet?" He nodded toward the second cup of hot chocolate that was now cold.  
"No, he said he was running late." I glanced at my phone and cringed.  
"Mind if I sit with you until he gets here?"  
"Don't you have a girlfriend or something?" I made a face when I said that, it came out so rudely. "I'm sorry, that came out harsher than I expected. I mean, aren't you here with anyone?" I looked up at the stars and prayed the dark sky would swallow me whole. I'm such an idiot.

Thankfully Alex laughed and not run off like I expected him to.

"Um, no, actually, my girlfriend ended things back in July. Like, not even a week after my win at Chicago, can you believe that?"  
"Oh, wow, I'm so sorry to hear that. That must have really knocked you down."  
"Yeah, it did, came out of nowhere." Alex sighed and I felt so bad for him. "It is what it is."

I glanced down at my phone, trying not to be rude, but I was starting to worry. It was already after 8:30 and I still haven't heard back from William.

_ **Me: Are you still coming tonight?** _

"What about you? Any boyfriends?" I smiled at Alex, hating the turn of this conversation, but I know he was just making small talk since I asked him first.  
"Um, no. Things just never seem to work out for me." I sighed, looking down at my phone and saw that William opened my text and left me on read. I know Alex started talking to me again, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. My eyes started to sting from my tears and my heart sank.  
"Alex," I said, cutting him off mid-sentence, "William isn't coming, is he?" I looked at Alex and he frowned. I felt so small in this moment. How could William do this to me?  
"Hey, don't cry." Alex reached up, wiping away a lone tear that fell down my face.  
"How could I be so stupid?"  
"Brynn, don't say that."  
"I fell for his stupid games. Do you know how many times I've jumped through hoops for that boy only for him to ask me out and stand me up? Who does that?" I couldn't help the tears that were flowing down my face now. I felt so used and broken inside.  
"Hey, c'mere." Alex moved in closer, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his chest. I could feel the warmth radiating off of his body and I sighed into him, wrapping my arm around his center.

To anyone else, we look like a couple embracing and enjoying ourselves, but instead, I'm the broken girl being comforted by a guy who no doubt pities me.

"Why does this always happen to me though? I'm forever being stood up on dates. That's the real reason why I don't have anyone. What is wrong with me?"  
"Hey, there's nothing wrong with you."  
"Then why does this keep happening? I have such an amazing heart and would kill to have someone to call my own, but all I get are guys who just use me until they get their fill or they don't even give me a first glance. I feel so invisible." Alex held onto me tighter, resting his chin on top of my head.  
"You're not invisible, Brynn, trust me on this one."  
"But why do guys do this to me, though? What did I do to deserve this? And William, out of all of them. I thought he was the good guy." I felt Alex stiffen next to me and I must have said something contrary to what he believes.

"One thing you need to learn about us guys, is that we're jerks. So many of us act like this is a game when in reality, it's not. You didn't do anything to deserve this. You're so caring, Brynn, I know we don't know each other very well, but from what I've heard and seen, you're willing to put others first and make sure they're taken care of instead of yourself. You're always putting smiles on everyone's faces and always the first one to congratulate any of us on a win or even a good weekend. I know you don't remember this, but when I was going through a rough patch, you stopped me in the hall and told me to keep pushing. We barely talked before that day and here you were, encouraging me. Who even does that?"  
"Someone who has a too big of a heart and need to stop giving it to others."  
"Brynn, look at me." Alex dropped his arm from me and I shivered from the lost of his heat. I couldn't look at him though, so instead, I looked down at my hands where they played with the fringe from my scarf. "Brynn." I looked up at Alex when he said my name like a whisper in the wind. "Stop tearing yourself down because of the horrible men in your life. You deserve so much more than any of that. I believe you'll meet the guy who deserves your love and will return it ten-fold. I know he's out there somewhere and when you meet him, you're just going to know."  
"You make it sound so easy," I sighed, wanting to cry some more.  
"It can be." I looked into Alex's eyes, they were so warm and inviting and I could tell what he was telling me was the truth.  
"I hope you're right."

I finally broke eye contact with Alex, feeling unworthy of his kindness. In all reality, I just want to go home. What I thought would be a magical night has turned into anything but.

"I think I'm gonna go. I really don't want to be here anymore." I glanced down at my phone one last time, hoping and praying William texted me back, but he didn't. It took all I had to not reply back to him and tell him that he made me feel like a worthless piece of shit.  
"So soon?" Alex stood up the moment I did.  
"Yeah, I really don't want to be reminded of what I can't have." I nodded over to where a couple was cuddled up by the bonfire, taking selfies and laughing like they have no worries in the world.  
"Who says you can't have that? I mean, I know William isn't here, but you can still have fun? We could go on a hayride or something?" I bit my lip, unsure if I still want to be here, even if Alex was offering to hang out with me. "I mean, you haven't even tried Momma Bowman's special chili yet. She makes the best." Alex gave me a beaming smile and my heart went out to him. He was trying so hard, but I couldn't help but think he was pitying me.  
"Alex, I don't want you to feel like you must hang out with me because I got stood up. I'm pretty sure there's other girls here just waiting for you to swoop in and make their night magical."  
"Why can't I make yours that way?"  
"You'd want to do that for me?"  
"Why do you think I asked you if you were coming tonight?" Alex gave me such a shy smile that it had my heart do a funny flip. "I mean, I was going to ask you, but the moment I opened my mouth, William swooped in. He always does that when it comes to you and I'm tired of it."  
"What do you mean, he always does that?" Alex bit his lip and started to blush.  
"It's because I like you, Brynn," I gasped at this confession, "and Byron knows that. He's always trying to make me miserable by purposely flirting with you and like this morning, reminding me that he's your favorite driver."  
"Wait, you like me?" I shook my head, still not believing what he was saying.  
"Um, yeah."  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"How could I when you look at William like he was the sun. I couldn't compete with that." Alex just shrugged like it was no big deal when in fact it was.  
"And William knew." It made me even more angry at him for standing me up tonight and for leading me on. "Everything was a joke to him, wasn't it?" I felt my hot tears begin to sting my eyes again.

Alex didn't say anything. He reached out, wiping away my tears. I hate that he even had to do that. I hate how I'm standing here in the middle of a farm crying my eyes out over some stupid boy.

"I'm sorry, Brynn, I wish I could take this hurt away. I'll wreck 'em this weekend if you want me to?" I actually laughed at his joke. "Ah, there's the smile I like to see."  
"You'd do that for me?" I asked just to ask.  
"If it meant it would make you feel better, then, yes. Of course, my job would be on the line if I just went out and drove right into him, but I can make it look like an accident." Alex winked at me and my smile got bigger.  
"You don't have to do that for me." I began to play with the fringe of my scarf again, suddenly nervous, "but thank you for saying that. It made me feel a little bit better."  
"Hey," Alex tilted my chin up so I would look him in the eyes, "I'd do anything to make you feel better, please know that." Alex whispered those words to me and I swear my heart stopped beating.

The bonfire danced in his eyes as he stared into mine and why haven't I noticed how beautiful they were until tonight? Alex moved in closer to me, his eyes glancing down at my lips every few seconds like he wanted to kiss me. I held my breath as he inched closer, but then I shivered so violently he took a step back.

"C'mon, we need to warm you up with some of Momma Bowman's chili."

**

"Here you go, darling!" Alex's mom beamed down at me as she handed over a steaming bowl of chili. One bite of it had me moaning.  
"See, what did I tell you?" Alex laughed, taking a bit of his own chili.  
"I'm about to marry you just so I can have this recipe." I smiled to myself as Alex choked and gave me a deer in the headlights look. "I'm kidding!" I knocked my shoulder with his and I saw him relax. "Although, I should be upset by your response, I thought you liked me?" I teased.  
"Okay, I think it's time for me to leave now." I couldn't help but giggle as Alex's cheeks started to get red. "I'm glad at least one of us is laughing about this." I reached out to him, placing my hand on his arm.  
"Alex, I'm sorry, I'll stop teasing.  
"Do you want to go on a hayride?" Alex ignored my apology and nodded towards the wagon. I looked at him and then over to the line of people waiting. He looked so hopeful, it was endearing.  
"I would love too." I didn't even have to think twice. I was really started to enjoy my time with Alex and I needed that right now.

**

Alex and I waited in line only for a few minutes when the next tractor pulled up. I took a step forward when my eyes locked in on blue ones. There, waiting to unload from the wagon, was none other than William Byron.

It felt like I was hit by a mack truck staring at him.

"You have some nerve showing up here tonight." Alex was suddenly in front of me, squaring up William. My eyes couldn't help but go to where he was holding hands with some blonde with a prideful look as she eyed me up. I realized then she works for the 24 team in accounting.

Of course William would have a girlfriend. How naive could I be?

"I did yourself a favor, Bowman, I got her here for you, didn't I? You were too much of a coward to ask her out yourself." Williams voice was so cocky, I didn't recognize the sweet man I always talk to. That just proves to me what type of person he is.

Alex's stance got stiff and looking down, I could see his hands were balled in fits. I knew if I didn't intervene, he was going to do something he regretted later one.

"Alex," I walked up to him, taking his hand in mine and slotting our fingers together, "c'mon, you're more of man than that piece of shit will ever be." I looked over at William and tried to muster a dirty look to him even though I was completely broken inside. Alex hesitated, like he still wanted to go after William, but then I pulled on his hand and it broke his resolve.

"Some man you are, can't even face me like one. You're such a fucking joke."

Alex moved so quickly I couldn't register what was happening until I saw a fist flying and William yelling out in pain. "THAT, is for Brynn." Alex grabbed a hold of William by the cuffs of his jacket as blood started to run out of his nose. "You never lead a girl on and fuck with their emotions like that! And as for me, you better watch your ass on the track because I'm fucking coming for you." Alex pushed Byron onto the ground where he yelped like a hurt puppy. "Fucking teammate or not, I'm coming for you." Alex towered over William and I could see the fear in his eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to show Brynn that not all guys are dicks and give her the evening that she deserves."

Alex turned to me, putting his arm over my shoulder and held me close to him. I looked over my shoulder to where Byron stood up, trying to nurse his bloody nose but it was no use. His girlfriend started to hit him on his arm and I knew right then and there he played her, too.

"Do you mind if it's just us two?" Alex whispered, leaning into me as we walked up to a new empty wagon. Thankfully the one that William was on filled up and drove off before anyone saw the fight. I would hate for Alex to get into trouble. "I really just want to be alone with you."  
"I don't mind at all." Alex smiled down at me, helping me up unto the wagon where bales of hay sat. Alex sat down in the middle, pulling me into him and throwing a blanket over our laps. "Hey, Frank! Just us this time around."  
"Anything for you, bud!" I raised my eyebrow in question at the exchange.  
"He's my RV driver," he said simply.  
"How convenient." I rolled my eyes and shook my head, Alex just laughed getting at what I was implying.

The tractor pulled us down a path, away from the crowds until it was just us, the moon and the stars. I sighed, snuggling in closer to Alex. He placed his arm around my shoulders and it made me feel so safe. I looked down to where his right hand was and frowned.

"You really didn't have to do that for me." I picked up his hand, brushing over his knuckles where it was starting to bruise.  
"I did, Brynn, you don't deserve any of that shit he put you through. I just wish I stepped in earlier."  
"If you would have, I'm afraid I would have defended William, not knowing how much of a fuckboy he was. Now I know. I just hate how I was a part of his game."  
"You don't have to worry about him anymore, he'll be stupid to try to talk to you again." I interlocked our fingers like I did before and turned my body towards him so I could look into his eyes. The moon was bright enough so I could still see him.  
"Thank you, Alex, for everything. You didn't have to sit with me tonight at the bonfire, you also didn't have to make sure I had a good night, and you really didn't have to fight Byron for me, but you did, and I'm so grateful for that. I've never had anyone fight for me like this. I've also never had anyone make it their priority that I enjoy myself in the midst of my sadness, either. Alex, you've calmed my mind tonight and made me realize I don't deserve any of that. I feel like a thank you isn't enough to show you my gratitude."  
"I'll take chocolate chip cookies, I swear yours are the best."  
"Alex! I'm trying to be serious here!" I knocked my shoulder into his and suddenly my breath is being stolen out of my chest as he placed a hand on my cheek.  
"I'll always fight for you, Brynn, you're someone worth fighting for." Alex leaned in slowly, waiting for me to either push him away or to close the distance.

I didn't have to think twice.

I pressed my lips to Alex's and sighed; his lips were so soft and tender. Heat flooded my soul and I knew kissing this man was going to spark a flame that has died out inside of me a long, long time ago.

Alex went to pull away, but I grabbed the back of his neck, holding him to me. He laughed, and I took that opportunity to deepen the kiss, he tasted like the chili we ate earlier, sweet and spicy and I knew deep down he was all of that and so much more.

When I pulled away to look at Alex, I realized just how lucky I was to have him come in and save the night. "Did I make your night magical?" I pressed my forehead to him and sighed. Alex leaned in, pressing his lips to mine once, twice, thrice more.  
"More than," I confessed, "I don't want this night to end."  
"It doesn't have to." I knew what he was implying and I wanted that so much, but for right now, I just wanted to stay here in his arms under the moonlight where I knew this was just the beginning for us.  
"Actually, if you don't mind, I think I want to do some more of this." I grabbed him by the cuffs and pressed my lips to his, biting and licking into his mouth.  
"No compliments from me! Frank, do you mind?"  
"Already ahead of ya!" Frank pulled the wagon over, unhooking the tractor and drove away, leaving us alone under the stars.  
"Now, where we we?"  
"I think you were just about to tell me exactly how much you like me."  
"Oh, really?" I pulled him on top of me, so I was now laying down on the bay of hay.  
"Yup!" My giggle got lost in my throat when Alex kissed me and I couldn't help but moan when his tongue met mine.

Yeah, this night was more than magical, and maybe, just maybe, Alex Bowman was now my favorite NASCAR driver that I never want to stop kissing.


End file.
